Too Much Information
by M14Mouse
Summary: Perhaps, Bridge is too curious for his own good….or maybe Xander likes to give too much information. Xander/Chip/Vida pairing Takes Place during OaR.


Too Much Information

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Bridge is too curious for his own good….or maybe Xander likes to give too much information. Takes Place during OaR.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

12fics theme: 10. overdose

"Why does your aura has pink and yellow in it?"

The words just stumbled out Bridge's month. He didn't mean to say….really. He was just slightly curious about Xander.

Xander turned his head away from the window and blinked at him in confusion.

"Throw that by me again, mate?"

"Your aura is…very different than most. It is mostly deep green…like a forest which makes perfect sense since your powers is over nature. I mean it could be brown since there is brown in a forest…"

"Bridge!"

"What?"

"You're rambling again, mate."

"Sorry…."

"Now…what is this about my aura?"

"It has yellow and pink in it…it kind of reminded me of a sunset."

Xander blinked a little.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well…the only time that an aura looked liked is when you changed colors…or…hmmm…."

"You don't have to worry about me changing colors…I'm happy with green."

"Well…is the other thing is…..you…are very….very intimate with…some other rangers."

He blushed and Xander's mouth dropped then he laughed.

"Well…Chip was right. We are rubbing off on each other."

"Chip….? OH…OH! I read about him…he's your yellow ranger…was…then…"

"He becomes a knight…" Xander said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Where did the pink come from?"

"From my pink…her name is V."

He scratched his head in confusion. He didn't quite get it…why would he have…? His eyes opened wide.

"You're….uhhh…."

He pressed his lips together...

"Yes…I'm dating my yellow and my pink."

Then his mouth dropped.

"Do they…know?"

Xander gave him a look.

"Of course, they know. I wouldn't cheat on them. V would kill me…and Chip…he is just scary when he is mad."

"Soo…you guys are…a…uhh…threesome."

He shifted from side to side. He wanted to ask more questions because he never met anyone from a relationship like this. This was so interesting.

"The term is a triad."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I hate how threesome sounded. It sounded like we just decided to jump into bed."

"Well…did you?" A female voice rang out. He and Xander nearly jumped when they heard Tori come in.

"What? I'm curious. Here is the biggest flirt I know…saying that he is in a relationship with two other people."

"Well…they think something is wrong if I don't flirt." Xander said with a laugh.

"Typical…."

"Did they even get jealous? What happened when one get jealous? Do you talk it over? I mean there is a high probability...," He said.

"Bridge! Rambling again."

"Sorry."

"Well…to answer your question…Not really. We have our moments. Sometimes, I get jealous on how close V and Chip are. Sometimes, I know V got jealous of our guy times. No one knew what goes through Chip's head sometimes. We work it out…in…uhh…" Xander said as he began to blush.

"Oh, I get the idea. Now, how long have you lovebirds been together?" Tori said in amusement.

"About 2 years now…we got together before we become rangers," Xander said with a grin.

"Well…that's nice and all…but I really wanted to know how you guys got together?" Kira said as she walked into the living room.

"Gee…what is with everyone listening in, mate?" Xander said in annoyance.

"Since you are in the middle of the living room…talking about threesomes, how can I not hear it?"

"Triad…Xander doesn't like them to be called a threesome." He added. Xander shot him a look.

"How about you talk to Chip and V?" Xander said as he grabbed his wand from his pocket. He watched as Xander hit a button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, love…" Xander said. He wasn't close enough to hear the voices on the other end. Xander's demander changed from tense to happy in a matter of moments.

"Hmm…yes…yes…My new teammates want to talk to you. Hmm…yes…it is about…uh…us. Yes, I told. Not my fault! Bridge said something about my aura and I had to tell him. Yes…okay…let me put you on the speaker." Xander said as he hit the button then set the phone on the table.

"Say hey, loves."

"Hello." A female voice said from the phone. He was guessing that was V.

"Hello, Bridge, Kira, Tori, and Adam!" A male voice…probably Chip's rang out.

"Adam isn't here." Tori said in amusement.

"Oh…oh, well…OH! Thank Tori for Dustin's AIM." Chip said happily.

"Yes…thank you…I have to pull him away from the computer at night. Yellow guys are a chatty bunch," Vida said in amusement.

"Uhh…there are only two of us," Chip said in confusion

"Thank you for the powers for that," Vida said.

Tori laughed.

"It wasn't a problem, Chip. Dustin wanted to meet you. He like…there is a fellow yellow dude!" She said with a giggle.

"What am I? Chopped meat?" Kira said in amusement.

"Oh, no…you're a fellow yellow that makes you cool by default. But me and Dustin are kind of out numbered….by a lot." Chip said.

Kira laughed at that.

"Okay…Now…tell me…how did you three get together?"

"Oh…Xander was drunk as hell and decided that kissing us would make him feel better." Vida said in amusement.

"I didn't…well…I…urgh…Maybe…uhh…" Xander said as he scratched his head.

"No surprise there." Kira added. He heard V chuckled over the phone.

"Xander just broke up with a girl…I forgot her name…Megan…Morgan… Anyway, Xander decided that getting drunk would make him feel better. So, he stumbled into V's house where me and V were playing videogames. He was lucky that her parents and Maddie wasn't there. He insisted that we play twister when we opened the door to let him in." Chip said.

"He fell on his face after that." Vida added.

He watched Xander covered his face with his hand. He made a note to self…never let Xander near alcohol.

"We tried to get him to play videogames. Normally, that would work but he was too damn drunk." Vida said.

"So…we decided to distant him with a game of truth or dare."

"That is when he kissed me." Chip said.

"You're a good kisser, love." Xander added.

"I am not?" Vida added in amusement.

"I'm lucky to have two wonderful kissers as my boyfriend and girlfriend," Xander said smoothly.

"Someone is trying to get out of the dog house," Tori said.

"Well, I'm glad he noticed because I was too much in shock," Chip said.

"Suddenly, he kissed me," Vida said.

"Then he fell asleep," Chip added.

Tori and Kira looked at each other before they started to laugh.

"You shouldn't have told them that!" Xander groaned.

"But that is what happened, Xan," Chip said.

"Anyway…next few days weren't fun at all. We were avoiding each other until Xander cornered us in the stock room. Well…we talked…there was more kissing involved." Chip said.

"I see you were paying attention this time," Vida teased. He heard Chip mumbling then V laughing. He glanced over at Xander who was wearing a big grin.

"Yes…a lot of talking and kissing. If this was going to work…we were going to lay out some ground rules. So far…I think it worked pretty well for us." Vida said.

"Damn straight," Xander said with a grin.

"Okay…I have another burning question. How is the sex?" Kira asked.

"KIRA!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Bridge. Sometimes, I forget how innocent you are," She said as she patted his shoulder.

"I like to know too."

"TORI…not you too!" He said as he blushed. Tori just reached over and patted his other shoulder.

"Sex is wonderful. We missed our pillow." Vida said with a sigh.

"I don't like being a pillow," Xander mumbled.

"Lair." Chip and Vida said loudly.

"I don't…" Xander said with a mumble. He didn't need to wave his hand to know that Xander was lying.

He glanced over his shoulder for a moment to see Adam standing there. Adam's mouth was hanging open.

"Uhhh…I think…I'm…I heard….uhh…something…blinking…buzzing…" Adam said before he bolted.

He knew how Adam felted. Way too much information…

No one is going to believe him when he got home.

End.

A/N: Ahh…another threesome fic. This is a really fun challenge for me. Anyway, Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
